1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a filter system for removing oil substances and particulate matter from animal processing waste and to a method of removing such.
2. Prior Art Relating to the Disclosure
Processing water from fish canneries, packing plants, poultry plants and other animal processing plants generally contains particulate waste, as well as liquid and solid fats and/or oils. This processing waste water can no longer be dumped untreated into water bodies because of new and existing pollution regulations, or disposed of through municipal water treatment facilities without considerable pretreatment. The process and system described herein enable removal of particulate wastes and the liquid and solid fats and/or oily materials from the processing water at economical cost.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,367,415 describes a method of treating stick water so that it can be used as either a fertilizer or an animal food. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,995,434 and 3,238,124 describe the production of a soil conditioner by passing a sewage effluent or industrial waste, such as from a cannery or meat packing plant, through a bed of chopped redwood bark. U.S. Pat. No. 2,717,835 describes a process of solubilizing stick water by the addition of urea to make a poultry feed supplement.